Magic in Deceit
by penny1200
Summary: Even in a world of magic, can something truly magical ever come from the devastation of an affair?  Inspired by Kandi's 'Don't Think I'm Not'.  See inside for disclaimer/warnings.


Spoilers: Compliant with Deathly Hallows but ignores the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling and I'm not her. Everything else recognizable is owned by their respective companies. The story revolves around infidelity, which can be a sensitive topic, so read at your own risk.

A/N: When I was walking into work today, I had my I-Pod on shuffle and Kandi's 'Don't Think I'm Not' came on. Almost immediately, the plot to this oneshot forced its way to the front of my mind. I knew I had to get it out before I could continue work on Reluctant Promises (I have started Chapter 7 on that). Just a warning, this is very different from Reluctant Promises. This Hermione and Ron took different paths from the two in that story, as you will shortly see. There is a darker tone here (given the infidelity), so be warned of that before you read. That said, please do read and tell me what you think. I'd love to know how something a bit more serious than my usual fare goes over in the Harry Potter fandom (it seems to do well in the Glee fandom). Plus, I challenged myself to write a story with no dialogue, something I've only done once before. Please read and review! Thanks!

The room was silent but for the muffled sounds of two lovers in an embrace. The dim light hid the couple from view; someone standing in the doorway would see naught but the outlines of two bodies moving in sync with each other.

Hermione arched her back when Draco Malfoy pulled an aching nipple between his teeth. Digging her fingers into his silky blond hair, she couldn't believe the pleasure her former enemy was giving her. She would thank the heavens every day that Ron's betrayal had tangled her life with Draco's.

Not that she had asked for or even wanted it.

After ten years of marriage and two children, both in Hogwarts, Ron had drifted away, looking for greener grass in other pastures. Hermione, never without a sense of humor, appreciated the irony of Ron finding that with Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. She was unsure where her husband had met the other woman, but somehow, he had began an affair with her.

Stealth was not a friend to Ron Weasley though, and so Hermione had seen the secret owls and the late nights at the office for what they were. Plus, Harry, her friend and Ron's boss, had, on several occasions, unknowingly confirmed that Ron was not at work as he was supposed to be. The truth of the affair was clear to her; it was merely a matter of discovering the witch's identity.

Hermione had never imagined that Draco Malfoy, reformed ex-Death Eater and her childhood nemesis, would hold that particular piece to the puzzle.

He had arrived on her doorstep late one winter night while Ron was 'working late' with the news that he had caught her husband in bed with his wife the previous night upon returning from a business trip early. Hermione had called it a worn cliche; Draco called it highly fortuitous.

Desperate to hide the truth from her, Ron had begged the other man to keep his secret. He had promised Draco anything he wanted in return, although he had no intentions to end the affair. Draco had promised his silence - he owed nothing to a Mudblood, after all. Ron, never trusting that others truly could change, had taken the Slytherin at face value.

But Slytherins rarely keep promises.

And so Draco had spilled the entire story to Hermione, confirming what she had already known to be true. She had asked him what he wanted in return for the information. He had smirked without actually answering, but it had immediately become obvious.

He wanted _her_.

Draco had pressed his lips to hers, enticing her in a way Ron's kisses had not in years. As his strong hands had roamed her back, eventually coming around to cup her breasts, Hermione had struggled with conflicting feelings. She was married; she had a husband - a husband who was at that very moment wrapped up in another woman. A husband who hadn't touched her in ages. And here was a man who wanted her. Sure, he only wanted her body and it was all based in revenge, but should she really pass that up to show loyalty to a man who had long since broken his faith with her?

Yes, she was still legally married, but in her heart, she knew that it was over.

The decision seemed momentous although it took merely seconds. From that point forward, she was a willing and enthusiastic participant in their revenge affair. Two wrongs wouldn't make a right, but it gave her the strength to carry on with the charade of her marriage.

Draco had shagged her right there against the wall of the living room.

And it had been _fantastic_.

Eventually, though, conversation had crept into their nights together. Hermione had been highly disconcerted to discover that Draco could make her laugh. He challenged her intellect in a way that she rarely encountered. Slowly, their affair had morphed into a real relationship. In name, they belonged to others, but in reality, they belonged to each other. So they set out to change their circumstances.

Moaning, Hermione wrapped one leg around Draco's waist and urged him to the side until he fell into place between her thighs. As he surged into her, in a way that was so familiar and yet still brought stars to her eyes, she pulled his lips to hers. Their tongues meshed, moving in the timeless rhythm of their bodies.

They had been together for the last two years, but this time was different. This time, they met with their divorces behind them. This time held the promise of hope and new beginnings.

As Hermione balanced on the edge of her orgasm, Draco grasped her left hand, linking their fingers together.

In the dim light of the bedside lamp, the diamond on her left ring finger sparkled.

Hermione Granger tumbled over the edge of forever with her fiancee.

A/N 2: Yes, this ends a lot more positively than affairs do in real life, even the sort of revenge affair that Draco and Hermione were involved in. But given their spouses' behavior, I didn't see any reason to keep them apart.


End file.
